This Is What Happens When You get Into Ouran--Kinda
by otakuchamasherlockluvr
Summary: My two best friends were having a good time at Anime Fest. I made the(now wise)choice of reading my new Ouran manga aloud in the car. Before the first syllable has been muttered, I blacked out. Now my friends and I have a chance at a new life, but why does all of this feel too good to be true? (Second fanfic, please give some helpful reviews for me, I'll enjoy it! Thank you!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when you get into Ouran… kinda…**

**AN: The OCs are based slightly off of myself and two of my friends. Only the names are somewhat similar and our hair/eyes. This is not a "self-insertion" fanfic, alright? Now that that's over with... This is a TwinsxOCs and KyoyaxOC fanfic! You have been warned!**

**Me: Now, speaking of the twins, Hikaru do the disclaimer!**

**Hikaru: Okay. Author does not own Ouran High School Host Club, only her best friends and herself!**

**Me: I don't own my best friends, they own themselves! How dare you say that! That is called slavery!**

**Hikaru: Whatever...**

**Me: Any who, while you read, I'll beat the heck out of Hikaru for talking casually about something so morally wrong! Enjoy!**

**Hikaru: WHAT?!**

**Just for future help!**

**_Anna Sanbourn_**

**Age: **14

**Birthday/Zodiac star: **June 15/Gemini

**Height: **5' 6"

**Weight: **_why would I tell you that?_

**Hair color/length: **dirty blonde/just below the hips

**Eye color: **fiery hazel-red

**Favorite color: **green

**Favorite class/scholarship: **art/music

**Class: **1-A

**Extras:** blue glasses

**Characteristics:** protects her friends, is claustrophobic(fear of confined spaces), and shy, and allergic to special types of roses

**_(Vyctorya) Vicky Cabazalla_**

**Age: **14

**Birthday/Zodiac star: **June 20/Gemini

**Height: **5' 2.6"

**Weight: **_drop dead_

**Hair color/length: ** black—fades to red starting around the eyebrow height/shoulder length

**Eye color: **mediumgreen

**Favorite color: **red

**Favorite class/scholarship: **music/athletics

**Class: **1-A

**Extras:** violin charm necklace from real mother she barely knew

**Characteristics:** protective of her friends when they're in trouble, has brontophobia(fear of thunder and lightning) and agraphobia(fear of sexual abuse)

**_(Bethany) Bee Hanahilla_**

**Age: **16

**Birthday/Zodiac star:** December 25/Capricorn

**Height: **5' 3"

**Weight: **_yeah, right_

**Hair color/length: ** light brown/elbow length

**Eye color: ** blue-green

**Favorite color:** dark green

**Favorite class/scholarship: **art/music

**Class: **_should be 3-A but bent the rules and is in_ 2-A

**Extras: **none

**Characteristics:** quirky, yet sincere when the mood's right, and has aichmophobia(fear of needles or pointed objects)

**Prologue**

I walked down the walkway for what seemed the hundredth time. Vicky and Bee were looking in happiness at all of the different artists booths and other vendors, Dad lollygagging behind us. I was in the middle of my two best friends, tired, sweaty, and thirsty. We had been at A Fest for seven hours now! I thought we were done when we left the Ouran voice actors panel, but then Vicky and Bee had three bottles of ramune soda and got hyper, so we had to go around the Artists area for a while for them to burn off their energy(and tons of money).

I sighed and mustered a smile. At least I got what I wanted, the complete set of Ouran manga, signed by the voice dub actors for Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. No one else because **a)** they weren't there—except for the dub for Tamaki, but who likes Tamaki?—and **b)** we didn't like the other characters.

Well, we arrived at the booth closest to the exit. Vicky looked at Bee over my head, straining. Bee was Vicky's height and I was the tallest, and yet only the middle aged one, Vicky being the youngest and Bee being the oldest. Vicky and Bee nodded then looked at me and smiled. I looked at them, this didn't seem promising. They seemed like the twins sometimes, but Bee and I mainly do it. Vicky is the Kyoya person here.

Anyway. They smiled at me and I couldn't help a small shiver crawl down my spine. They dragged me towards my Dad.

"Mr. Sanbourn. We are going to head out to the car. We have the keys so we can unlock it and get in. Okay?" Bee said while Vicky clung to my arm.

Dad looked up from his _Soul Eater_ ®**(don't own that either sadly.)** manga he was reading and nodded. He pushed up his glasses then went back to reading.

Bee looked at Vicky then she looked behind to the exit. We spun around and dashed(them dashing, me being dragged into it) out the door of the hotel and down the sidewalk past some buildings to the car. Bee clicked the keys she pick pocketed from Dad and unlocked the car. We got in and all three sat in the back. The two girls reached into my bag and pulled out the manga. I sighed and face palmed, knowing what will happen next.

They thrust the manga to me and said in unison, "Anna, read us the manga _please_! And do the voices just like the dub!" Yup. Knew it.

I put on my Kyoya fake smile and nodded, half expecting sparkles to appear around my face(_Heaven forbid_). "Fine. Why not?" I opened the manga and began reading. However, before I could get the first syllable out of my mouth, my vision darkened and I think I became unconscious. I remembered nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Yay! New chappie! Or, first chappie, but second document published for this story... X3**

**Thank you, y'all who are following and favoring! And AGirlWhoLovesSweets, here ya go! Ya reviewed and asked for it!**

**Please review or favorite, it spurs me on to write the next chapter faster than normal(my norm is like, one or two paragraphs a day...)! **

**Now, HERE WE GO!**

**_Chapter break ~_~_**

I lifted my head from the closed manga book in my lap. I looked around me, taking in my surroundings as well as I could, I was in a bus. I saw through the windows a parking lot, pink gates, and girls in yellow cream puff dresses and boys in blue dress jackets and black dress pants. I looked to my left and right. On my left was Bee, on my right was Vicky, both asleep. I jerked my head up when I heard a female voice say my name.

"Sanbourn-san. Hanahilla*-san. Cabazalla*-san. We have arrived at school." The door in front of us opened—we were apparently sitting in the front of the bus—and the bus driver looked at us expectantly. I woke up Bee, picked up Vicky, and grabbed the three bags in front of us and clambered out. I nodded at the driver in thanks, Bee sleepily doing the same, which the lady just scoffed. Vicky stood next to me, well leaned on me.

I looked at Bee, taking in her clothes. She was dressed in the all-too familiar periwinkle blazer with the all-too familiar insignia of Ouran on her left chest, black dress pants and black dress shoes. In her hand was her book bag. Her light brown hair which was normally down to her elbows in a slightly tasseled mess, was professionally bunned, braided, disguised, and tucked down her collar. I smiled, her blue-green eyes were wide in shock, and anime-style. As she was flat-chested it was easy for her to pass as a boy.

Vicky straightened up, wakening. I smiled and looked at her. Her shoulder-length black and red hair was down. She was wearing the male uniform as well. Her beautiful green eyes were half lidded as she was still waking up, and also anime style. She was also "undeveloped" as she liked to say, so she could also pass as a boy.

However, I was the problem. My hip-length dirty-blonde hair was braided and also pinned into my collar, as I could feel. I was wearing the boys uniform. My hazel eyes were probably also anime style. However, the problem was that, well, to put in Christian safe terms, I was D-cup very developed and could not hide it. So, even if my hair was braided and pinned, I can never pass for a boy unless I had layers. Oh well. I can just tell them that I refuse to wear that cream puff excuse of a dress.

We walked into the school, blending in with the crowd. I felt Vicky's and Bee's hand grasp my wrists and I grinned. I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed their hands. This will be interesting.

We walked up to the chairman's desk. Mr. Suoh looked up at us and smiled. "Ah. You must be the new honor students for art and music, Sanbourn Anna, Hanahilla Bethany, and Cabazalla Vyctorya! Welcome to Ouran Academy. By the way, Vyctorya-san, I love the original spelling of your name and I'm sure others will too!" the chairman said politely and Vicky smiled politely.

"I'm sure. Please, if you call me by my first name, call my friend Vicky and call Bethany Bee."

"I see! I shall do so, m'lady." Mr. Suoh walked out from his desk, kneeled, and kissed Vicky on the hand. We all rolled our eyes, mentally. Externally we looked at him in curiosity.

"If you don't mind sir. Where is our classroom?" I asked, pushing up my blue glasses.

The chairman stood up nervously and smiled. "Of course! Anna and Vicky will be in class 1-A and Bee will be in class 2-A. I should warn you, Bee-san. My son is in that class and sometimes he can be the player!

"Now, a teacher will escort you to your classrooms."

We nodded and turned to face the teacher he gestured to. The nice young lady, whose dark brown hair was in a bun, smiled at us and gestured we follow her as she left the room. We followed in single file, our hands still clasped together.

When we reached the class 1-A, after dropping off Bee in 2-A, the teacher poked her head in the room, speaking with someone. Soon, she brought her head back into the hallway and faced us. She smiled, nodded, and walked away. We walked into the classroom and faced the class representatives. I'm guessing it was homeroom. We walked up to the center of the front of the classroom.

"They are our new scholarship students, Sanbourn Anna-san and Cabazalla Vyctorya-"

"-Vicky."

"-Vicky-san. Before you go to your seat, please tell us something about yourselves. What scholarships allowed you into Ouran?" he asked politely. We turned to face the class and I said,

"Well, I came with an art and a music scholarship-"

"-And I came with a music and athletics scholarship!" Vicky finished. I glared at her and she made eye contact with me and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ah, thank you! Everyone, please welcome them and you lady and gentleman may take your seat," the class rep said kindly and pushed up his glasses. We mentally rolled our eyes. _Vicky's name is a girl name yet they still think she's a guy?! _ We nodded and looked at the classroom. Quickly, our eyes fell on two seats directly behind the twins. We smirked and walked through the isles and sat down behind the freshman hosts twins. We pulled out our notebooks and took fake notes on what the class rep was talking about.

I was in the middle of doodling chibi host club when Hikaru leaned back and whispered to me(**AN:just so y'all know; Anna's behind Hikaru and Vicky's behind Kaoru!**).

"Hey, are you really a commoner like Haruhi?"

I sighed and leaned forward so my nose was barely touching his and, as femininely attractively as I could be, said, "None of your business."

Hikaru blushed and leaned back, embarrassed. I smirked and leaned back into my seat and continued doodling. Actually, all three of us girls all share one talent, music, and Bee and I share art. So we all three had one same scholarship, while Vicky had a loner athletics.

At lunch, Vicky and I pulled out our bentos from our bags. Apparently, we packed our lunches before our transportation here. Bee walked into the room and sat in between Vicky and me. I pulled out mine and looked in front of me. Apparently the twins and Haruhi were going to lunch in the lunchroom. We sat in the room alone.

We pushed our desks farther together. In unison, we put our lunches on our desks. In it was the basics, rice, curry, and some separate apple slices. We picked up our chopsticks. In unison, we said, "Idatakima~su!" and we dug straight in.

We ate our food happily. Apparently in this world we hadn't had breakfast or something. Any way, we finished in less than a minute. We put away our boxes and stood up and stretched. I looked at Bee and Vicky. We smirked, thinking the same thing. We'll go find the third music room.

We left the room, me in the middle and Bee's and Vicky's arms draped across my shoulders. After walking down the halls for a while, we found the third music room. I reached out to the door handles and looked at Bee and Vicky. I knew Vicky would be happy to meet Kyoya-senpai and Bee would be elated to meet Kaoru.

I grasped the handle of the doors and hefted them open. Immediately, we were bombarded with rose petals. Sadly, I breathed in a few petals, so I spent the next minute trying to choke out the rose petals. Bee and Vicky walked in, temporarily ignoring me. They were welcomed by the Host Club saying in unison, "Welcome!"

Bee and Vicky fangirled when they saw Kyoya-senpai and Kaoru. I was still choking on the four rose petals that were in my esophagus. Tamaki-senpai stepped up to Bee and Vicky. "Gentlemen, I welcome you to the Host Club. I see you came with a lady guest." Tamaki-senpai gestured to me and I waved sarcastically. Bee and Vicky appeared next to me, apology written on their faces. They pounded hardly on my back while I still had two flower petals left to cough up. I smiled sarcastically and gasped out, "Oh no, I'm_ fi~ine_." My two best friends rolled their eyes while the Host Club looked confused and worried.

Soon, I coughed up the last two rose petals. I held up both my thumbs out, my hands to the side, posing Henry Winkler's pose as Fonzie form Happy Days. "He-ey. The Fonz' is okay!" Bee and Vicky looked relieved and at the same time rolled their eyes at my perfect impersonation, and the Host Club had reactions that I expected; Haruhi looked worried, Hani-senpai also looked worried yet still cute, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me, Hikaru worried and Kaoru kinda worried and kinda bored, Kyoya-senpai pushed up his glasses and Mori-senpai was, well, ya know, Mori-senpai!

I straightened and Haruhi gasped. "Gagantousu**!" I looked at her curiously. Still, I shrugged it off and looked at Bee and Vicky. Then, to Tamaki-senpai.

"I'm Anna. This is Bee and Vicky. I believe Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi know Vicky and me, and I think you, Tamaki-senpai and the guy with the glasses know our friend Bee. We're new here; the new honor students with music, art, and athletics scholarships!" I said faux cheerily, a Kyoya-senpai style smile on my face. I looked around my face annoyed, there were sparkles around my head. I waved them away comically. I looked back at the Host Club. Tamaki-senpai spoke up.

"Well then. Since you're music and art scholarship students, could you play something for us?"

I shrugged, Bee and Vicky doing the same. "Do y'all have a piano and a violin?" Bee asked nonchalantly. Tamaki-senpai nodded and snapped and a piano and violin appeared next to him, courtesy of Hikaru and Kaoru. _Hikaru~_... Not now, Anna! You need to sing for the host club! I specialize in singing, Vicky's the violinist, and Bee's the pianist.

We walked over to the instruments and I smiled and whispered the song I had in mind to Bee and Vicky. They smiled and nodded, then turned to their own instruments. I sat on Bee's bench next to her while she played the beginning of the song. I took a breath and smiled at our audience.

**_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_**

**_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_**

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems grow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, _**

**_I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, _**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh,_**

**_I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

**_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa_**

**_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_**

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems grow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, _**

**_I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, _**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, _**

**_I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

**_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_**

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive..._**

**(lyrics and song Radioactive belong to Imagine Dragons! I do not own it!)**

I stood up from Bee's bench and bowed in unison with Bee and Vicky. When we straightened, we were bombarded by applause. I smiled and Tamaki-senpai walked over to us. "Would you lady and gentlemen like to join our club? You can entertain the ladies by playing music and singing." I looked at my friends and they nodded excitedly, so I nodded and held out my hand. "We accept your offer, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki-senpai grabbed my hand and shook it. I squeezed it especially tight, which he slightly winced and I smirked. I let go of his hand and turned back to my friends. Something occurred to me, so I turned around to face the club again.

"By the way, Bee and Vicky are girls. We all are. I know I was obvious, though for unmentioned reasons. Just so you know." Then I turned to face Bee and Vicky when Bee remembered something. Vicky and I remembered too.

"CLASS!" We shouted in unison and ran out of the room. We had no afternoon classes, but we did have to participate in the art, music, and the athletic clubs and classes to keep up our scholarship.

I grinned as we dashed down the halls at light speed. This is gonna be interesting, we transported to our favorite anime and are now part of the Host Club. Haruhi was wearing the boys uniform and it seemed that there was no jungle yet or anything if the sort but sakura petals were threatening to bloom, so we needed to find out when we got here.

Still. This is a promising life here!

_**Chapter break ~_~**_

**Me: Yay! Hopefully a chapter done with!**

**Bee and Vicky: Yeah, but what's with the stars on our surnames at first?**

**Haruhi: Yeah, and with what I said when Anna stood up?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Hanahilla is pronounced (a-na-EE-ya). Cabazalla is pronounced (ca-ba-ZA-ya). They are (**_Hopefully_**) fake Spanish names I derived from their real names!**

**Host Club: Clever.**

**Me: *shrugs* Meh. It's what I do. Now, for the two stars around the word "Gagantousu" that Haruhi said when Anna stood up. Well, if any of you beautiful readers have seen "****_Soul Eater NOT!_****"(which I don't own!), then you know that Tsugumi Harudori says that word—though I have NO idea what it means—when she meets Meme who also has a large-er-chest... **

**Me: So, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, what do you think of our new arrivals into the club? *stars in eyes***

**Kyoya: If you mean Vicky for me, she is very, unique. Her violin playing is beautiful. Interesting, in her own way.**

**Me: You knew she was a girl from the beginning, right?**

**Kyoya: Yes, I did.**

**Hikaru: Anna is cute. And she has a great voice... *blushes***

**Kaoru: Aww! Hikaru, you're blushing! Well, I personally think Bee is very unique and I would never have guessed she was a girl! *smiles***

**Me: Well, please review and give possible tips! Thank you! **

**Host Club, Bee, Anna, Vicky, Me: We'll see you soon!**


	3. Farewell- Author's Note

**Why Is Life SUCH A Pain For Writers?**

**Me: Hi all! Sorry if it seemed I disappeared in this story, but life and school have been a pain in the behind and my grandmother is visiting so life is even more busy and, just UGH!**

**So, and apologies ahead of time, I most likely will be deleting this story from the site soon until I finish(or at least get very far) in my other two fancfics. I have five or six of the chapters previously written but I need time to edit them. Ugh, why must life be so hard?**

**Land those two hundred some odd viewers/readers(what's the blasted term?) outt there, apologies! But it will probably be back on the site in maybe a year or less! Be patient, it's a fruit of the spirit, all those Christians out there! X3**

**With that handled, again, I am very sorry to soap point the few out there who read this! But I won't delete the story until i have time, so maybe a week max? I have a big essay on Johnny Tremain coming up(can I mention now I loathe and despise essays of any kind besides fiction of my own creation?) so that will take up my precious time. Just don't expect this to be deleted as soon as tomorrow(November 12)! I may be impatient but I'm not cruel!**

**If you aren't just an anime otaku but love _Lord of the Rings_ or _Doctor Who_(or both! :-D ), I have a fan fiction for those I've been spending/wasting my time on, so you can fly to my bio and check those out for now! And you can review or PM me for ideas you'd like the girls to do- sorry they haven't done much, I haven't had access to the flash drive they were put on when my laptop died(my _mum's_ flash drive) -or if you just want more of something!**

**(**_Edit, November 22_**) Hi all! Well, psyche! This won't be deleted! Yay! XD**

**Instead, it'll just be on a(probably very long) hold for now until I can sort out my other stories! I might pop in sometime to this occasionally, but this won't be my main story! So, I'm sorry if I made you worried or anything about this, but after a good talk with "Bee," she convinced me to not delete this, so give her a round of applause! *hears none* Or... not... Whatever floats yer boat...**

**Anywho! It's Thanksgiving break, an entire week of _FANFICTION_! WHOOP WHOOP! XD So, while there won't be much on this fanfiction, if you are reading my other two, please keep an eye out for updates on those instead!**

**To all my American readers, I hope you have a good Thanksgiving with your family! **

**Have a good evening/day or whatever time it is for you!**

**Host Club, Me, Anna, Vicky, Bee: *waves* We'll see you soon!**

**Haruhi: On the next episode of Ouran...**


End file.
